Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GI (Graded Index) type multimode optical fiber with bend resistance.
Related Background Art
It is known that a multimode optical fiber (hereinafter referred to as MMF: MultiMode optical Fiber) has a higher transmission loss because of its structure than a single-mode optical fiber (hereinafter referred to as SMF: Single-Mode optical Fiber) for long-haul optical transmission. On the other hand, the MMF is widely used for application of short-haul information transmission like LAN (Local Area Network) because it is easy to establish fiber-fiber connection and it becomes feasible to readily construct a network by making use of low-demand-performance equipment.
In recent years, studies have been actively conducted on technologies to reduce the aforementioned transmission loss of the MMF and on expansion of the transmission bandwidth (widening of bandwidth) thereof as well, for the purpose of improvement in signal quality in the foregoing short-haul information transmission.